I Wanna Be Bad
by moosmiles
Summary: Kelsi and Jason plan their getaway weekend to get over the whole Zeke thing, Martha has a crush on the new bad boy, and Gabriella can’t get enough of sex much to her boyfriend’s displeasure. Second "Senior Year Series" story.


_Title: I Wanna be Bad_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter:_

_Fandom: High School Musical_

_Summary: Kelsi and Jason plan their getaway weekend to get over the whole Zeke thing, Martha has a crush on the new bad boy, and Gabriella can't get enough of sex much to her boyfriend's displeasure._

_Comments: Andy is played by Mike Lobel. "I Wanna be Bad" is by Willa Ford._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Martha sat under a tree outside school, reading through Gabriella's copy of Taming of the Shrew. She had pulled her curly hair up into a tight side ponytail and had to kick her legs out straight to sit like a lady because of her khaki skirt.

She heard her cell phone go off and pulled it out of her suede green jacket. "Hello?" she answered.

"Martha," she a rushed voice.

"Troy?" Martha questioned, distinguishing the voice quickly.

"I need you to come distract Gabriella. Please. Say you need help on an assignment or something," Troy begged on his end of the phone.

"What's going on?" Martha frowned.

"She won't stop! I mean, I can have sex. It's great. I love doing it and all, but we've done it five times already," Troy sounded a bit exasperated.

Martha couldn't help but laugh. "Where are you guys?" she asked.

"Dressing rooms backstage," Troy replied.

"Tr-ooooyyyyy," came the sound of a seductive sing-song voice, which must have been Gabriella.

"Just a second," Troy's muffled voice called out. He sighed into the mouthpiece on his end. "Please hurry."

Martha nodded, "Coming."

"Thank you," Troy sounded extremely grateful.

Martha hung up her cell phone and laughed again. She got up with her book, shaking her head. She headed back inside East High and headed towards the auditorium.

"Andrew, get back here!" someone shouted.

Martha turned around and saw a boy about her age with brown hair and stunning blue eyes rush out of the guidance office. She furrowed her brow curiously.

He turned to look at her and only turned away, heading the opposite direction with a staff member rushing right behind him.

Martha turned back to her course thoughtfully and then shook her head, trying to shake her goosebumps off. She walked into the auditorium through the front entrance and headed up to the stage quickly. She rushed down the hallway backstage and knocked on the only closed door of the dressing rooms.

"Gabbi," she called out.

She heard someone groan, hoping it wasn't pleasurable.

"Put your shirt on," she could hear Troy mumble to Gabriella behind the door.

The door opened and Gabriella smiled adorably at Martha, tucking her baby blue shirt back into her white pants.

"I need help on an assignment," Martha shrugged.

"Now?" Gabriella whined.

"Yes. Now," Martha nodded.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, who was pulling his shirt back on over his head. He looked back at her and shrugged, "Its fine, Babe. We'll catch up later."

Gabriella looked back at Martha as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go," she sighed, heading out of the dressing room.

Martha nodded and looked at Troy.

Troy smiled, mouthing, "Thank you."  
"You owe me," Martha mouthed back and quickly followed Gabriella.

_HSM_

Kelsi sighed, looking at Jason as he played Solitaire on his phone. She yawned, covering her mouth.

Jason looked up and stared back at her. "What?" he asked.

"I'm bored," Kelsi said softly, stretching a bit across the couch and laid her head on his thigh.

Jason gave her a weird look, "Are you okay?"

Kelsi looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah."

"You're hardly ever this affectionate," Jason stated.

"I'm just bored," Kelsi shrugged.

"You want to do something?" Jason asked, closing his phone and stroked her hair back.

"No," Kelsi said sarcastically. "I want to lay here watching you play Solitaire on your phone all weekend."

Jason shrugged, opening his blackberry again and started to find the Solitaire page.

"Jason!" Kelsi yelled, sitting up straight. "I was kidding."

Jason furrowed his brow, closing his phone once again, "Oh."

"Yeah," Kelsi nodded.

Jason shrugged, "You want to… go away or something?"

Kelsi smiled, "Really? Like pack our bags, we're going away for the weekend away?"  
"Sure why not?" Jason asked nonchalantly. He smiled and held his arms open for a hug.

Kelsi just got up and went to go make a few phone calls.

Jason frowned and stared after her.

_HSM_

Gabriella sighed, "I don't see what you need help with. Your paper's fine."

"But it's not perfect," Martha stated, leaning back in the comfy library chair. "And Taylor has the flu, so you're they only other person who could help me with this."

Gabriella gave her a bit of an annoyed look and turned back to the perfectly typed paper before her. She crossed a word or two out with her red fine tipped pen.

Martha sighed, looking off in the distance of the library. Her eyes came upon the same as earlier. She smiled a bit and this time, he seemed to smile back at her. She looked down quickly, blushing a bit.

Was she flirting? No way. Sharpay was the flirtatious one. And if she was drinking, Gabriella. But herself. No way. Never. No one would ever flirt with Martha Amanda Cox. She wasn't pretty like Gabriella. Or confident like Sharpay and Taylor. She was just about as shy as Kelsi, but Kelsi gave out on her second date with Jason, which she could never do either.

"Martha," Gabriella stage whispered with exasperation.

Martha's head snapped when she realized Gabriella had been saying her name several times. "I'm sorry. What?" she apologized.

"You have like two or three grammar mistakes, but all information's all accurate and your opinions are crystal. All in all, it's A plus material," Gabriella assured.

"Thanks," Martha smiled proudly.

Gabriella nodded and pouted, reaching for her backpack and purse. "Can I go now?" she asked, her eyes begging.

Martha nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. Have fun with Troy this weekend."

Gabriella grinned, glowing a bit, "Always." She got up, shouldering her backpack and skipped off.

Martha watched her with a smile and shook her head with a playful eye roll.

"Excuse me."

Martha looked over her shoulder and she froze.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your… studying," the boy from school said. "But I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Uh…" Martha stuttered, trying to form words with her mouth. "Yeah, of course." She got up, grabbing her messenger bag and her paper. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I can't find a book for class," he informed.

"Oh, uh… which book? The Odyssey. Troilus and Cressida. The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Atlantis Shrugged," Martha questioned, naming off several book.

"Yeah," he laughed lightly, sounding a bit nervous.

Martha blushed a bit, "I'm sorry. I'm coming off like a total geek, huh?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Brains are always a plus. I like have a conversation with more than five words in it."

Martha laughed, "Then you wouldn't like my friend, Sharpay."

"I'm sorry. Did you say… Sharpay? Like the dog? Sharpe?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It's a long story, I'm sure she could minimize for you in less than five words," Martha informed in reply.

He nodded, "Got it."

"I'm Martha," Martha introduced herself.

"Andy," the boy said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Martha shook his hand with a smile and pulled her hand away after a minute. "So, uh…" she shook her head, trying to figure out what they were talking about a few minutes ago. "Right, books. Which one did you need?" she asked.

Andy shrugged, "Actually, I need The Watchers."

"Dean Koonz," Martha smiled. "I love that book. It should be right down here." She pointed a few aisles down and started for it.

Andy grinned and followed her swiftly.

"Koonz," Martha whispered to herself as she fingered through the books on the shelves. She pulled it off the fourth shelf from the floor and handed it to him. "Here," she said.

Andy smiled at her, accepting the book. "Thank you," he nodded.

"No problem," Martha assured with a shrug. "I come here a lot. So if you need anything else, just ask."

Andy nodded, "I'll try and remember that." He turned around and walked away.

Martha smiled to herself, watching him walk away and sighed dreamily.

Kelsi sat in the passenger seat of the car as they sat in traffic.

Jason sighed heavily, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel in beat with the song playing over the radio.

Kelsi frowned, looking at him, "Britney Spears? Really?"

"Five for Fighting? Really?" Jason shot back, looking back at her.

"You love Five for Fighting," Kelsi reminded.

Jason sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just… tense."

"I noticed," Kelsi said softly. She reached over and rubbed at his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, reaching over and flipped off the radio with her other hand.

Jason stared at the road. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise," Kelsi swore with a nod.

Jason looked at her. "All I can think about right now is yesterday."

"Jason. It was two days ago actually and you're crazy. I don't care about Zeke that way. And if you answer one of his five billion calls he's made to you the past two night, you'd see he loves you more than anything," Kelsi stated.

Jason huffed, "You make us sound gay."

"Jay, you and Zeke aren't gay. You're best friends who love each other very much. Just like I love Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella," Kelsi said softly. She kissed his cheek. "Call him back when we get to the hotel."

_HSM_

Troy picked up his phone off his nightstand, opening it. He held up a finger to Gabriella, who ignored it and just kept kissing his collar teasingly. "Hell-ohhhh…" Troy started to say, trailing off with a moan.

"Troy?"

"Hey Man," Troy sighed. "What's up? How's Taylor?" he asked, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella sat up a bit, straddling his hips.

"She's getting better," Chad assured.

"Chad! Is that Troy?"

"She sounds good," Troy said with a smile and held his phone between his shoulder and ear. He grabbed Gabriella's hips to hold her still.

Gabriella pouted at him and whined a bit.

"Yes, she's doing better. She doesn't like you very much right now, though," Chad informed.

Troy frowned, "Why not? Did I beat her in the beauty contest?"

"You made her miss school," Chad replied.

"She threw up all over the classroom. It was like that carnival ride on Problem Child 2," Troy shrugged nonchalantly.

"CHAD!"

"I have to call you back later, Man," Chad said.

Before Troy got the chance to reply, Chad had already hung up. He hung up and looked up at Gabriella.

"Baby, can we… you know…" he shrugged.

Gabriella grinned, "Always." She started trying to move again.

Troy gripped her hips tighter and forced a smile. "I meant stop," he laughed fakely through clenched teeth.

Gabriella frowned, her lips pouting slightly, "You want to stop having sex."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Just for a few minutes. Like ten, thirty. Or even an hour!"

"What are we going to do then?" Gabriella asked.

"Talk?" Troy suggested.

"About what?" Gabriella sighed heavily.

"School. Chem club. Art," Troy shrugged.

Gabriella moved to sit next to him. "God, you're such a girl," she said.

Troy glared at her, frowning as he pulled the sheets to cover them up a bit.

_HSM_

Andy sighed, standing outside in an alley downtown Albuquerque.

A guy a few inches taller, a prickly bread, and a rather large gut walked up behind him.

Andy frowned at him, "Let's make this quick."

"Andy, Son…" the guy started.

"You're not my dad, Frank," Andy stated.

Frank sighed heavily, pulling the orange envelope out from inside his jacket.

Andy gave him an ugly look. "You didn't steal this or borrow it so now you're a billion dollars in debt somewhere?" he snapped.

"Hush up," Frank said, shoving the envelope in the boy's face.

Andy took it unwillingly.

"How's your mom?" Frank asked.

"Get the hell away," Andy stated, shoving him away.

Frank glared at Andy as he stumbled back a bit. His hand quickly fisted and he started to throw a punch.

Andy quickly countered it and grabbed his wrist painfully tight. "Get. The hell. Away," he spat slowly.

Frank pulled back violently, dropping his fist. He shoved the teenage.

"Andy…?"

Andy turned around and sighed, "Martha?"

Frank shoved Andy a bit rougher and took off.

Martha watched the man rushed past her and furrowed her brow looking at him. "What's going on?" she asked, taking note of the dark alley and the orange colored envelope in his hand. Alarm suddenly took over her.

"It isn't what you think," Andy assured.

"And what do I think it is?" Martha asked, frowning at him and feeling rather scared of him all a sudden and not that 'I can't talk to cute guys' scared. 'I'm going to die' scared.

Andy sighed, "Probably drugs."

Martha shook her head, "I'm nicer than that."

"Anything else illegal," Andy rolled his eyes coldly. "It's just money," he assured.

"Sure it is," Martha nodded.

Andy opened the top, making her take a warning step back. He pulled out several fifty dollar bills.

Martha sighed, relief taking over her.

"I'm not an idiot. Just a total asshole," Andy informed.

"You're not a total asshole," Martha assured, walking closer to him.

Andy laughed pathetically, "You don't even know."

"Everybody's messed up, Andy. No one's perfect. We just don't know the people that are and when we do, they're just as bad," Martha informed.

Andy put the money back in its envelope and put it in his jacket.

"How about we get out of here and go get something to eat. I'll prove I'm not perfect either," Martha suggested with a small smile.

Andy looked up at her thoughtfully and nodded a moment later, "Okay, sounds good."

_HSM_

Kelsi walked out of the bathroom in the hotel room and sighed heavily as Jason's phone rang again to Zeke's special tone. She growled at her boyfriend, "Jason Luke Cross, if I hear 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of this Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' one more time, I'm picking up and you and Zeke will make up!"

Jason looked up at her from the TV and sighed, "Fine. I'll pick it up next time."

Kelsi frowned, "And why does Zeke get a special song?"

"You got one too, Baby," Jason assured with a smile.

"It's Britney Spears," Kelsi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But that song so describes you," Jason stated with a grin.

"It's called 'Boom, Boom'," Kelsi said, taking on an irritated tone.

"No, 'I've Got that Boom, Boom'," Jason corrected.

"Whatever. Now I sound like a whore every time I call you," Kelsi stated.

"You sound sexy," Jason said, taking her hand.

Kelsi smiled a little and leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. Jason kissed her back with a smile, pulling her down on top of him.

Kelsi squealed, wrapping her arms around him and giggled, shaking her head, "You're crazy."

"You're hot," Jason said with a huge grin.

Kelsi kissed him a bit more passionately. Jason kissed her back, sliding his hand down to cup her butt.

_We're only liars but we're the best_

_We're only good for the latest trends_

_We're only good so you can have all those famous friends_

_Besides, we've got such good fashion sense…_

Kelsi pulled back and glared at him. "Pick up your damn phone!" she shouted.

Jason frowned, "No. We're making out."

"You're phone interrupted so pick it up," Kelsi said, getting off of him.

Jason sighed, "Kelsi, c'mon on."

"I'm not doing anything with you until you sort this out with him," Kelsi said, heading back to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it tighter.

Jason looked over at his phone with a frown. He took a deep breath and laid back on the bed.

_HSM_

Taylor pulled the covers tight around herself, getting up as the doorbell repeatedly rang. "Coming! I'm coming!" she hollered. She undid the lock and opened the front door. She frowned, "What do you want, Troy?"

Troy sighed, "It's about Gabriella."

"What about Gabriella?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think she's pregnant," Troy stated.

"I think you're crazy," Taylor shot at him.

"She likes sex a lot lately," Troy informed.

"So?" Taylor shrugged. "I like doing it with Chad when I can."

"Really?" Troy asked. "You're not just saying that?"

"I wouldn't sugar coat anything for your benefit, Bolton," Taylor assured. "I have more signs of pregnancy than she does. If anyone should be worried, it should be Chad, not you."

Troy sighed in relief and then looked at Taylor, slightly concerned, "Are you?"

"No," Taylor stated, rolling her eyes. "Chill out and enjoy her sex craze while it lasts. She may not like you that much for long."

"Thank you, oh, so much for your great words of kindness," Troy said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a saint," Taylor pulled a smile and then frowned. "Go away. I have homework due on Tuesday and I want to finish it by Monday."

Troy nodded and started down the driveway. He turned around halfway to thank her for real, but the door was already closed. He sighed and just headed back down the street to his house.

_HSM_

Andy laughed, "A whole cheesecake?"  
"Carbs are your friend when you get screwed over by an asshole," Martha smiled. She paused and quickly added, "Rhetorically speaking, anyway."

Andy shook his head, "What a bastard."

"I know right," Martha nodded, sipping her water out of the plastic bottle as they walked around the lake.

"I would have kicked his ass if I were you," Andy stated.

"Zeke volunteered to do it, but the kid moved the summer after that dance," Martha shrugged nonchalantly with a smile.

Andy smiled at her.

Martha smiled back at him, saying sweetly, "So now you've gotten to know two days of moi. What about you?"

Andy pursed his lips together, searching for a good conversation about himself.

Martha cleared her throat, trying to find the right words. "People are… talking about you. Troy said you had some problems at your previous school," she said softly.

Andy sighed heavily, looking out at the pier, "Just got mixed up in the wrong group of kids and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You don't do drugs? Alcohol?" Martha questioned, not sure if she was pushing him too much. She frowned, having probably crossed the line and quickly said, "You don't need to answer that."

"I used to both," Andy replied. "I smoke a cigarette every once in awhile and have a beer on a bad day. But I needed to stop drugs because I thought it'd help my mother with her problems. I guess I was just more determined," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Martha sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Andy."

Andy looked at her and shrugged, "What can you do? What's done is done. Can't go back and change it. I can try to get her to stop, but I doubt it would do any good."  
Martha shook her head, "I'm sure helping would make her feel a bit better."

"Yeah, because supporting her for nine months really worked," Andy said sarcastically.

Martha watched him quietly and reached out, rubbing his arm gently.

_HSM_

Jason sat at his desk in chemistry class, tapping his pencil against his desk to a beat. He had one earphone in his ear while the other rested on the glossed wooden top, booming out "Maintain Consciousness" by Relient K.

_Well I think I had a point_

_But I just got distracted_

_Cause lately it just seems to me_

_That we got the letters A. D. D._

_But at into walk activity_

_We simply can't focus on anything_

_Because at 17, 18, 19, routine…_

"Dude!" yelled a voice in Jason's empty ear.

Jason jumped up and glared at Zeke. "What do you want, Buttface?" he demanded.

"I've said your name several times now," Zeke said.

"I'm listening to Relient K," Jason shrugged.

"Relient K? Really?" Zeke questioned.

"Your tongue down my girlfriend's throat? Really?" Jason shot back, grabbing his ipod and Chemistry book and started storming out of the room.

"Dude, I'm sorry about that," Zeke apologized, following him.

Jason dropped his book and turned around, throwing his body into a strong punch into Zeke's face.

Zeke backed up, grabbing his bleeding lip. "Dude, what the freak heck was that!?" he exclaimed.

"Besides making love with Kelsi, kicking your butt is all I've wanted to do all weekend," Jason informed through clenched teeth.

Kelsi groaned, rushing over. "Jason. Jason, no!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and pulled him back before he did more damage.

Jason frowned, looking at her and pulled his arm away from her. "Don't touch me, Whore," he spat at her, shoving her into the lockers.

Kelsi's eyes went wide as her back collided hard with the lockers, the wind knocked out of her. Her face looked suddenly pale and emotionless.

Jason looked back at her, slightly shocked at his own actions and ran a hand through his ruff black hair before running off down the hall.

Zeke rushed over to Kelsi and sighed heavily, "Are you okay?"

Kelsi tried to back away from him, but then realized she was against the lockers and couldn't move back any further.

Zeke looked at her in concern, "Kelsi…"

Kelsi sidled away from him to the left and rushed away when she got the feeling back in her feet.

"Scare off another girl?"

Zeke turned around and frowned, "Shut up, Taylor."  
Taylor smiled at him. "Yeesh, another fist fight. Mom and Dad won't be happy," she said.

"You're getting way too much pleasure out of this," Zeke stated, walking past her to get to his locker.

"Oh, only as much as I can," Taylor said with a shrug, trying her hardest to be nonchalant, but she just couldn't help getting as much enjoyment out of this as possible.

Zeke opened his locker and looked at his sister. "Shut up, Taylor."

"I'm trying, Baylor. It's not working," Taylor grinned, playing with her curls.

"Speaking of Baylor, why is your name still McKessie. Mom changed her last name finally. You should too," Zeke said.

"Um, no. I'm Taylor Regina McKessie. And I will be Taylor Regina McKessie until I marry Chad or Orlando Bloom," Taylor stated factually.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Chad's not marrying until he's headed for the graveyard."

Taylor frowned, "You're mean."

"You're annoying," Zeke stated.

"Uh! I am not. Jerkface!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Perfect Poodle," Zeke taunted.

Taylor gasped, touching her chest above her heart, "That hurt."

"I knew it would," Zeke nodded, grabbing his book and headed to class, slamming his locker closed and leaving his sister to pout.

_HSM_

Martha smiled pleasantly, walking outside to the warm October morning. She took in a deep breath of the refreshing breeze and went over to sit under her usual tree with a new book. She leaned back comfortably and started reading to herself.


End file.
